The Hunchback of Gravity Falls 2
by MWolfL
Summary: A circus comes to Paris six years later and Dipper meets the lovely Wendy, who works for the ringmaster Robert. However Robert is more than he appears...will Dipper finally find true love or will he end up heartbroken? DipperXWendy
1. Le Jour D' Amour

GRUNKLE STAN:

There's music in the marketplace

The streets have come alive

The town is in a tizzy

It's a busy buzzing hive

There's cause for this commotion

And emotional display

We just can't wait to celebrate

Our favorite holiday

Le Jour D'Amour

Your song is in the air

Dipper was going from building to building stringing rows of pennants as his grunkle sang. He then ended up in the square by his grunkle where an arch of red and pink roses had been set up over a stage.

After the defeat of Gideon around six years ago Grunkle Stan had been named the head of all holidays. He set up the festivities for each holiday and sang out an introduction to each holiday, just as he did for Topsy Turvy Day. Dipper still did his bell ringing duties, but had also taken up a side job as Grunkle Stan's helper. Mostly he helped set up the decorations for each holiday and helped with the puppet shows.

GRUNKLE STAN AND DIPPER:

What magic will you make for us?

COUPLE:

What promise will you share?

GRUNKLE STAN AND DIPPER:

That golden bell

Sweet La Fidèle

Will soon be ringing clear

The best of all the festivals

Le Jour D'Amour is here

Grunkle Stan and Dipper danced around - not Grunkle Stan so much since he was old but Dipper definitely danced - and Grunkle Stan accidentally dropped the basket of roses he was carrying.

"Madames and Monsieurs, time is short!" Grunkle Stan hopped onto the platform. "You must find your true love, find your soul's mate. For the Festival D'Amour is upon us."

GRUNKLE STAN:

Some have come in puppy love

Perchance to steal a kiss

Some are still enamored

After years of wedded bliss

This included Mabel and Barnaby, who had married years ago. They were still very much in love...which Achilles sometimes liked to tease Barnaby about.

CROWD:

Everyone's parading

Down the promenade in pairs

GRUNKLE STAN:

To join the celebration

At the finest of the fairs

All except for poor Dipper, he still didn't have anyone. So, he just paraded with a couple of kids who liked the dancing part of the festivities. This included Mabel and Barnaby's daughter Clymene, who was very close to Dipper. She was almost as close to him as her mother was.

CROWD:

Le Jour D'Amour

Your song is in the air

What magic will you make for us?

Whose name shall I declare?

That golden bell

Sweet La Fidèle

Will soon be ringing clear

The best of all the festivals

Le Jour D'Amour is here

Grunkle Stan and Dipper put on a quick puppet show about the holiday for a group of the kids. After the show Dipper then left to pass out roses to couples.

DIPPER:

Oh how the stars

Will sparkle on the water

As the troubadours sing

Tales of true romance

Even the gargoyle quartet, despite not being able to go down and partake in the festivities, were into the holiday.

SOOS, MERMANDO, AND MULTI-BEAR:

The spirits may rise

With fire in their eyes

KATIE:

While gypsy girls enchant you with a dance!

Katie was so into it that she was even wearing an wig similar to Mabel's hair. She then swung the other three gargoyles around, causing them to look at her awkwardly.

Mabel still danced for the crowd, but she no longer did it in an sultry way like she used to back when Gideon was in power. Instead she just danced like everyone else. Dipper joined her in dancing sometimes, like right now for example. Even Clymene got into it by riding Waddles around the stage.

CROWD:

Le Jour D'Amour

Your song is in the air

What magic will you make for us?

What promise will you share?

That golden bell

Sweet La Fidèle

Will soon be ringing clear

The best of all the festivals

Le Jour D'Amour is here

Dipper, having finished passing roses out, saved one red rose for himself and headed back inside. It was time for him to polish La Fidèle.


	2. Uncle Dipster

"Ah, observe the rituals of courtship." Mermando sighed. "As citizens gather two-by-two."

"Looks like there's someone out there for everyone." Multi-Bear agreed.

"Ah yes, too bad there's only one of me to go around eh?" Soos smirked.

"Ha! One is plenty, believe me." Katie retorted.

"Ah thanks...hey! Was that a shot?" Soos glared.

"Maybe." Katie said sarcastically.

"Take that back!" Soos ordered.

"No!"

"Take that-"

Katie punched Soos in the nose, making him fall over.

"Back." He grunted.

Dipper, meanwhile, had taken an empty paint jar, filled it with water, and put his rose inside it.

"Are you guys going to fight all day, or help me get ready for the festival?" Dipper chuckled as he headed for La Fidèle.

"There he is, in his triumphant return!" Mermando said. "Dashing hombre about town eh?"

"Come on, let's get the marble out huh?" Dipper changed the subject. "We have to polish La Fidèle."

"And what's the festival-" Multi-Bear said.

"Without the bell?" Mermando finished.

"Or the bell ringer!" Soos added.

Dipper approached La Fidèle...

"Toro toro!"

It was Clymene, who was pretending to be a bull.

"Toro toro!" Dipper obliged, waving his polishing cloth like a bullfighter's cape.

"Charge!" Clymene ran towards Dipper.

Dipper lifted his 'cape' in time, and Clymene ran around Dipper laughing. Dipper laughed as well as he picked up Clymene and put her on his shoulders.

Waddles then appeared, same with Mabel and Barnaby.

"Clymene, you need to slow down." Mabel laughed.

"O...kay...mom..." Clymene said slowly.

"Listen to your mother little lady." Barnaby laughed.

"Yes daddy." Clymene giggled.

Mabel then saw La Fidèle.

"Look at her." She smiled.

La Fidèle seemed like an ordinary bell, but she wasn't. Inside her were gems of all sorts. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, you name it.

"La Fidèle, you are magnificent." Mabel smiled, putting a hand on La Fidèle.

"Are you gonna ring it once for my mom Uncle Dipster?" Clymene asked.

"You bet he is and your mother is going to be down in the square screaming loudly into the night 'I love my husband Barnaby'." Barnaby went over to Mabel.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm going to shout so loudly?" Mabel smirked.

"You'll have to, to be heard over me yelling 'I love Mabel'." Barnaby shrugged, smiling, before dancing with Mabel.

Mabel giggled and danced with him back, and then they kissed. Clymene giggled too.

"How romantic." She sighed.

"Yeah," Dipper chuckled. "Romantic."

He then put Clymene back on the ground and went inside La Fidèle to polish the gems.

"Who's name are you gonna yell tomorrow Uncle Dipster?" Clymene asked, following him.

"No one, I guess." Dipper sighed.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?" Clymene asked.

"I don't think anyone ever will Clymene." Dipper said sadly.

"Well...why not?" Clymene said, now sad too.

Dipper just looked at his reflection sadly. Mabel joined him and hugged him slightly.

"Dipster, it takes more than looking to really see." She said sympathetically. "Someday you'll be ready, and when you are you'll find her. Don't worry brother, those who deserve true love always find them and you deserve true love more than almost anyone else."

Dipper smiled and hugged Mabel, but then looked sad again.

"Someday? Nah." He said. "What could possibly ever change?"

Suddenly, cheerful music started playing. Clymene rushed to the window.

"Oh boy!" She said. "Wow it's a circus!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Barnaby joined her at the opening.

"Come mes amis!" Grunkle Stan said. "As part of the Festival D'Amour a circus has come to Paris!"

One circus wagon stopped. Written on it was Cirque Robert. One side of the wagon fell down to form a stage and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared a black haired young man with a long nose appeared in it's place. He was wearing a black and red poncho and a red and black mask with peacock feathers sticking out of it.

"Come on, come all," He said. "To Cirque de Robert. See juggling clowns, fire breathers, and magic."

He demonstrated the first two, and then when he got to magic he pulled a rabbit out of his hat.

"And now, may I present the prettiest ornament on the midway," Robert showed a box, opened it to reveal nothing inside, and closed it again. "My assistant Wen-" He tapped the box and opened it, but there was nothing there. "My assistant Wen-" He tried again but no luck.

"It's empty." A kid said.

"There's no one there." Another kid said.

"Well...well of course not." Robert covered up. "You have to come to the circus to see her."

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and the side of the wagon went back up.

"Where is Wendy?" Robert demanded his non-performing assistant.


	3. The Dark Side of the Circus

A.N. I know Wendy is out of character here, but this is a parody and her lack of self-esteem is important to the plot.

Back where the circus was being set up...

"Madames and Monsieurs," A pretty red-haired woman wearing a simple green dress said. "Kindly direct your attention high above, as the Wondrous Wendy is about to perform her death-defying high-wire act. Without a net."

Actually, she was just walking across a rope that wasn't too far off the floor. Obviously she was just practicing. She was right about the net though, there wasn't one there.

"Oops...and the crowd goes wild." Wendy tried keeping her balance. "A hush comes over the crowd as Wendy begins her graceful trick. Whoa!" She nearly lost her balance again and had to run to the pole to right herself. "Wendy, catches her breath, having nearly plummeted to her death. And the crowd bursts into applause as they scream for more! Encore! Thank you, you're too kind."

"Where were you, my little trinket?" Robert suddenly appeared.

Wendy lost her balance and fell onto the ground.

"W-well I was...um...I was standing." She said nervously. "Well of course I was standing I mean I haven't always been sitting that would be...stupid, I guess." She hung her head dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

Robert came into the tent where Wendy had been practicing. He now had shed his circus outfit and was wearing a purple and black tight-fitting tunic.

"I just want to contribute more to the circus." Wendy got up.

"Your job is to stand there and look pretty." Robert pointed out, admiring himself in a mirror. "Hello...oo lovely." He said to his reflection.

"I want to do more." Wendy said.

"And so you shall my little eclair, I have the perfect job for a girl like you." Robert said as he went back towards the entrance of the tent. "Up in the tower of Notre Dame is a bell of extraordinary value. I want you to go up there and find out which is the bell called La Fidèle."

Wendy sighed disappointedly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I mean to steal it silly." Robert chuckled. "I'll be rich, I can travel the world in style and comfort..."

"No, why must we always steal?" Wendy corrected. "I was thinking-"

"Thinking?" Robert laughed. "Not your strong suit is it my little bonbon? No, it's mine and where would you be without me?"

"On the streets." Wendy said sadly.

"Precisely. For it's a cold world out there..."

"For a girl like me." Wendy sighed. "What do I do?"

"Lovely." Robert chuckled. "There's a bell ringer that lives up in the bell tower. Smile at him, wile and beguile him, and he will tell you exactly what I want to know."

Robert left.

The bells started to ring. Wendy headed for Notre Dame.

It turns out the bells were ringing because that's how Dipper and the gargoyle quartet were polishing them. Dipper pushed two bells at a time, and as a bell neared the gargoyle quartet they wiped it with cloths.

"Uh, hello?" Wendy said once she arrived in the bell tower.

Dipper froze. He wasn't used to visitors outside the family.

"Damsel alert." Soos smiled.

"And a lovely vision at that." Mermando smiled.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Katie frowned, insulted.

"I-I'm looking for the bell ringer." Wendy said.

"She wants you big-guy!" Soos said.

Dipper had disappeared. The gargoyle quartet spotted him behind a curtain thanks to the curtain not reaching all the way to the floor.

"Is anyone here?" Wendy was now on their level.

The gargoyle quartet quickly zipped through the curtain so she wouldn't see them.

"Get out there Dipster." Multi-Bear whispered as he and the other three tried to force Dipper out.

"I-I can't, what would I say?" Dipper whispered back, scared.

"Open your mouth, something will come out." Mermando advised.

Dipper just made choking noises.

"Nothing came out." Soos remarked.

"Nothing understandable anyway." Katie added.

"My name is Wendy." Wendy continued looking around. "I'm with the circus and, oh I love bells."

Wendy lifted a cloth to reveal Dipper's repaired carvings. She tapped one and accidentally caused a few to fall over. She quickly grabbed them and righted them.

"Which one is La Fidèle?" She asked.

"The bells, you ding-dong, she likes the bells!" Soos whispered.

This time the quartet managed to push Dipper out.

"Talk shop!" Soos added.

Hearing something, Wendy turned around.

"Are-are you...hiding from me?" She smiled; she then saw Dipper's legs sticking out from underneath a bell and giggled.

"No...what's so funny?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, it's just...it looks like you're wearing a really big hat." Wendy laughed and then looked embarrassed. "Oh, that...that sounds silly doesn't it."

"No. I just never looked at it that way before." Now Dipper laughed.

Wendy laughed again.

"Yes it's a brass beret." She joked. "It's a two-ton topper."

"A chapeau in c-sharp!" Dipper donged the bell a little.

They both laughed. Wendy then suddenly gasped: she had seen the gargoyle quartet move. But when she looked again, they were lifeless.

"The gargoyles!" She backed away.

"Gargoyles?" Dipper whispered to himself.

"Well, they-they were alive!" Wendy moved away and then calmed down. "But that's dumb isn't it?"

"No." Dipper said gently.

He now was really seeing Wendy's face for the first time. He had never seen anyone like her before. He had never felt this way before either.

However his 'no' had been too soft for Wendy to hear, so she started to sadly walk away.

"Ugh, you must think I'm stupid." Wendy sighed.

Dipper was now brave enough to leave the bell and walk along the rafters and platforms above her.

"Not at all," He said louder. "That just means you have an imagination."

"Do you really think so?" Wendy was a little surprised but mostly insecure.

"I do." Dipper leapt down to her level and hid behind a giant stone head.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked.

"Dipper." Dipper said shyly.

"Well, Dipper, wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" Wendy held out her hand.

Dipper hesitated, so Wendy decided to move a curtain so that sunlight would hit Dipper's hiding spot. Dipper covered his head with his hands, a bit overcome by the bright light, and Wendy put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry." She ran away.

Dipper was hurt, but couldn't change how he felt about her. He went over to his carvings, removed the cloth, and started working on a piece of wood.

"Oh poor kid." Multi-Bear said sympathetically.

The other three looked at Dipper sadly as Multi-Bear went over to Dipper.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"No." Dipper said sadly. "You saw the way she looked at me."

"Well then get her to look again Dipster." Multi-Bear suggested.


	4. Ordinary Miracle

It was then revealed that Dipper was working on a carving of Wendy, except her plain green dress was now a sleeveless version. Dipper smiled.

"Do you believe in miracles?" He asked.

"Miracles?" Multi-Bear was surprised by the question. "What kind of miracles?"

"Oh you know, just ordinary miracles." Dipper looked at the Wendy carving.

"I'm not following you kid."

"Well, I see people together. Couples. And it looks so nice, being with someone who loves you." Dipper took out the old carving of himself and put it on the carving of the bridge. "I guess I'm just wondering if...maybe someone could love me."

He then started to sing:

Imagine someone to love who loves you

Imagine to look in her eyes and see

Imagine how miraculous it seems to be

But it's not so very rare

You can find it anywhere

He finished the carving of Wendy and put it close to his own carving. He then started moving around the bell tower.

It's an ordinary miracle

The kind you find around you every single day

Or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May

They're so many

The ordinary miracle

A common kind of miracle that runs right by

Or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye

So you miss it

He went to the red rose he brought up earlier, took it, and then went back to Katie to give it to her. Katie smelled the rose smiling.

A sudden bolt of distant lightning

Cathedrals rising out of stone

A baby starts to walk and talk one day

Then, shockingly, he's grown

And in love!

That volcano of emotions

Not ten thousand gypsy-potions

Can undo

Yes, it's love!

Well, of course my view is slanted

But people do take love for granted

Sad, but true

Dipper went over to a baby bat and it's mother, hung upside down from the rafters so that they could see eye-to-eye, and then leapt down onto a bell. He ran down the bell, used a rope to land on his hands on a rafter, and then landed on his feet on the floor. He then leapt back onto the rafter, on his hands, and walked along the rafter on his hands. Multi-Bear, Mermando, and Soos looked at him strangely, not knowing what had come over him. Katie was smiling though, she knew Dipper had really fallen in love this time and was feeling great because of it.

Of all the many miracles

Mysterious and marvelous and big and small

When people fall in love it really beats them all

Oh, to see it

To feel it

To know it

Imagine someone to love who loves you

Imagine to look in her eyes and see

Imagine how extraordinary it would be

If an ordinary miracle

Happened to me

Dipper moved outside and started climbing up the wall, pausing for a moment to gently remove a newly-emerged butterfly from it's cocoon. He smiled at the butterfly and then let it fly away. It flew down until it was inside, flew around Katie, and landed on her finger.

Dipper continued climbing, really into the song, until he was he was at the top. He then climbed back down and looked at the carvings of himself and Wendy. His happy tone started changing into a sad one as he neared the end of his song. Obviously he was doubting that an ordinary miracle like love would ever happen to him.

The gargoyle quartet looked at him sympathetically and decided to do something about it.

"Go to the circo, make a good impression!" Mermando suggested enthusiastically.

"Circo?" Soos repeated with confusion.

"Is Spanish for circus."

"So you couldn't just say circus?" Soos said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm as true to my native country as you are to your gut." Mermando retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soos glared, getting up in Mermando's face.

Multi-Bear knocked them away so that he and Katie could take over cheering up Dipper.

"Now what does one wear to a carnival event?" Multi-Bear wondered.

"Nothing." Dipper said.

"Daring!" Soos squeezed in. "Maybe a bit pushy for a first date..."

"He meant circuses don't have dress codes blockhead." Katie glared.

"Oh..." Soos said awkwardly.

"Dipper, you can stay here and hope for a miracle, or you can get out there and make a miracle of your own." Multi-Bear said after rolling his eyes at Soos's misunderstanding.

Dipper thought about that. He wasn't sure, considering how Wendy reacted when she first saw him, but on the other hand he never felt this way before. He certainly couldn't ignore his feelings...so he might as well act them out.

"You're right!" He smiled. "I'm off to the circus! Oh but what am I going to wear?"

"I got the perfect thing kid!" Soos said.

Soos ended up picking out a red outfit that was of better quality and in better condition than Dipper's usual outfits. The red outfit came with a huge matching hat with a purple feather on it and a purple cape.


	5. Visiting the Circus

After getting dressed Dipper left. He, Mabel, Barnaby, and Clymene had planned to come to the circus anyway so it wasn't too hard to find them.

"Well, how do I look?" Dipper asked as soon as he was with Mabel, Barnaby, Clymene, and Waddles.

They just gave him an awkward look.

"Uh, too much?" Dipper took his hat off.

"Of course not." Mabel said.

"No no I mean-" Barnaby chuckled. "It's a new you."

"Wow, great hat Uncle Dipster." Clymene smiled.

Dipper relaxed. He realized that they just weren't used to seeing him wearing anything other than his regular outfit.

"Dipster don't worry you look dashing." Mabel grinned.

Waddles oinked happily and chewed the feather off the hat.

Dipper and his family then headed for the circus. Along the way Dipper told them about Wendy. They were very happy for him, and also realized that that was why he had changed his outfit.

"Welcome to the Cirque de Robert!" Someone said as Dipper and his family entered the circus grounds.

Clymene looked around joyfully at the jugglers and performing animals and such.

"Wow!" She said. "Wow!" She pulled Dipper ahead.

"Clymene stay close, I don't want to lose you!" Barnaby called before muttering: "I don't trust these people."

"What does that mean?" Mabel frowned.

"Well just look at them, I mean they travel from town to town like-like..."

"Gypsies?" Mabel frowned.

"Wha-" Barnaby realized that he was in trouble. "No, no not like that. Gypsies traveled because they couldn't afford homes. These people can obviously afford homes, I mean look at the quality of their outfits and equipment. Meaning they travel by choice. They might even take advantage of that."

Mabel smirked at him.

"So uh, Dipster," Barnaby caught up with Dipper and Clymene, wanting to change the subject. "Where's this Wendy of yours?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be out soon." Dipper smiled.

It turns out Wendy was in Robert's trailer.

"You don't understand, you didn't see him." She protested. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you stole from me!" Robert stood up angrily.

It turns out he was actually overweight.

"But I was only six years old!" Wendy reminded him.

"And you were starving." Robert added mockingly. "And it was only a few coins."

His non-performing assistant put a man-corset on him and laced it tightly. Robert gasped.

"Oh you cretin, not so tight!" He snapped.

His non-performing assistant let go.

"I made a mistake!" Wendy sighed, tired that Robert was still holding a grudge about that.

"Yes, and did I turn you over to the authorities?" Robert asked as his non-performing assistant put his outfit on.

"No." Wendy said sadly.

"Or the workhouse?"

"No."

"And who took you in? Looked after you like a true friend?"

"You did."

"Yes. All you need to do is to look pretty for him and he'll tell you what I need to know."

Wendy looked away sadly.

"Mirrors." Robert ordered.

His non-performing assistant flipped the top of a Robert bust and pressed a hidden button. Mirrors slid down, covering the posters and such lining the walls.

"I could kiss me." Robert smiled. "But I'd fall in love."

He then grabbed a red dress and tossed it to Wendy.

"Come trinket, we're on." He left.

Wendy looked at herself in the mirror and sadly looked away.

Outside, fire jugglers, including two bears, rolled along on balls until they were on a stage. They then disappeared in poofs of smoke. Another cloud of smoke appeared and Robert rose out from beneath it wearing his red and black outfit from before.

"Monsieurs, Madames, boy and girls." Robert said before taking out balls and juggling them. "Voila!"

The balls then floated midair and disappeared one-by-one until they were in Clymene's hands. Clymene was sitting on Dipper's shoulders at this point.

"A treat for you senses." Robert said as each ball disappeared and reappeared. "A delight for your soul. Welcome, to Cirque de Robert." He tossed his headpiece off.

His non-performing assistant held a sign that read 'Hubba! Hubba!'. One of the girls who were whistling obliged.

"And may I present my assistant: the lovely Wendy." Robert created another puff of smoke and Wendy appeared.

Wendy was wearing the red dress Robert gave her earlier, a sleeveless dress that showed off her curves. She also was wearing red shoes to go with it.

Dipper felt his heart skip a beat before it started to race. He couldn't help but smile at her. Barnaby noticed and nudged him happily. Dipper just blushed.

"And now, I will astound you with a feat of magic unparalleled in modern times." Robert said. "Behold, La Petit!"

La Petit was an elephant, ironically enough, that was being carried on a platform by a couple strongmen in circus outfits. They set La Petit down by the stage and Wendy led La Petit to a round mini stage that was on the main stage.

"Do not look away from the beast." Robert told the audience. "For I shall make it vanish before your very eyes. Keep a sharp watch, see the creature disappear into thin air."

The audience watched with great joy. In fact they were so into the performance that they didn't see jesters sneaking around and stealing from them.

Wendy draped a huge cloak over La Petit and Robert began:

"Ava misterium, obscuro elephantum, mirable visu, eche pofacto!"

The elephant disappeared!

The audience cheered and tossed Robert roses.

"Wow wow wow!" Clymene laughed. "Robert is incredible! I wish I could join the circus...hey, maybe I could join the circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler. What do you think Uncle Dipster, I could juggle and...Dipster? Uh Dipster? Uh-uh-uh Dipster?"

Dipper still had his eyes on Wendy.

"Hello?" Clymene waved her arms over Dipper's face.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked, having snapped out of it.

"Nothing." Clymene said as Dipper set her down. "Well you were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend."

"She-she's not my...who said she was my...that's..." Dipper stammered before snorting with amusement. "Clymene." He picked her up and swung her around.

Mabel and Barnaby smiled at Dipper and Clymene laughing and decided to go off on their own with Waddles following. They knew Clymene would be okay with Dipper.

Meanwhile, Wendy had finished picking up the roses and was about to leave...

"And where do you think you're going?" Robert cut her off and snatched the roses. "Get out there! I mean to have that bell."

Wendy stayed behind the curtain for a while, hesitant.

"I thought you forgot about me." She overheard Clymene say.

"That will never happen." Dipper smiled as he set her down. "I'll always be here for you."

"Always?"

"Always."

Overhearing this, Wendy started to feel a bit better. She then remembered the fun conversation she had with Dipper up at the bell tower. Deciding to get to know him better, she rushed to change dresses so she wouldn't risk getting the red one dirty. She then hurried back to Dipper and Clymene, making sure they didn't see her.

CLYMENE:

You mean if ever

I'm in any kind of

Great big mess or trouble?

DIPPER:

I'd be right there

We'd be a pair

CLYMENE:

You mean you'll never

Leave me all alone

We'll always be

A double, we two?

Clymene bounced off a trampoline, swung from a rope, and landed in Dipper's arms. He then set her down.

DIPPER:

That's the arithmetic

I'd stick with you

CLYMENE:

Just say we're

Hanging by a rope

Above an evil witch's brew pot

It's bubbling blue

With sticky goo

Our rope gives way

And then we crash

And make a splash

Inside her stew pot of glue

Wendy, meanwhile, was too into keeping up with Dipper and Clymene while making sure they didn't see her. Meaning she didn't notice that she was pulling a couple stunts: somersaulting behind objects and cartwheeling from tent to tent.

DIPPER:

Even if you're sticky slick

I'd stick with you

"I'm sticking to you." Dipper snatched Clymene's juggling balls one-by-one and juggled them in one hand.

"Hey no fair." Clymene laughed.

"Can't help that." Dipper grinned as he gave Clymene back her balls. "We're stuck together. We're more than uncle and niece you know."

"Best friends." Clymene yawned.

"And we always will be." Dipper picked up Clymene and put her on his hunch. "Always."

Clymene just yawned again and started to fall asleep. Dipper saw this and took her down and cradled her in his arms.

Wendy finally climbed on top of a wagon in two moves and watched them from above.

DIPPER:

Through all the thin and thick

Closer than frack and frick

We two will do the trick

I'd stick with you

Fast as the clock can tick

I'd be there just as quick

No one I'd rather pick

I'd stick with you

Wendy smiled at the scene, and felt her heart skip a beat. It then fluttered. She had never known anyone like Dipper before, he was so kind and selfless.

Mabel, Barnaby, and Waddles came back to take Clymene home.

"Clymene." Mabel smiled affectionately.

Mabel took Clymene and propped her against her chest. She, Barnaby, and Waddles then walked away. Dipper smiled after them.


	6. More Than Two Hearts Are Stolen

"You have a way with kids."

Dipper's heart skipped a beat and he quickly turned around.

"Hi." He smiled quickly, both glad Wendy approached him first and shy that she was nearby. "Wendy hi, I-I-I was just...hi." He tried to hide under his hat.

"She's lucky to have a good friend like you." Wendy added as she took off his hat with a smile.

Dipper relaxed a bit, realizing that Wendy didn't care about his appearance anymore.

"Oh...hey you were really great up there." He smiled.

"Oh me? Nothing to it I just have to stand up there and look pretty you know?" Wendy scoffed humbly before leaping onto a small stone wall while wearing Dipper's hat. "La-dee-dum, ho-dee-do, no big deal."

"No, no it is a big deal." Dipper caught up with her and leapt onto the stone wall too. "You have to make the audience look where they're supposed to, not give away the trick."

"Hm, you mean...hocus their pocus? Delusion their illusion?" She joked, twirling his hat and putting it back on his head.

They both laughed.

"Abra their cadabra." Dipper laughed.

They both laughed again.

"Actually, I really would like to walk the tightrope." Wendy admitted before demonstrating...and nearly losing her balance; Dipper caught her. "But I'm not really very good at it."

"Oh, I don't believe that." Dipper smiled. "I'm sure you could do anything."

Wendy smiled at him. Dipper then saw that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go.

"Paris is, uh, r-r-r-really pretty." He said shyly, fiddling with his hat. "I-I mean you've probably seen it already, uh, but then maybe you haven't a-and if you haven't then-then-then maybe we could...I could...you know, show you."

"I would really like that." Wendy smiled.

She offered her hand. Dipper took it and they leapt off the wall. He then led her through the streets.

Robert was watching them from his wagon.

"Lovely." He chuckled.

He then admired what his jesters and other performers had stolen.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you." He said as he put the trinkets in a box. "You're a genius." He smiled to his reflection.

Hours later...

"Captain of the guard I insist you do something!" An old woman demanded of Barnaby.

"They took my silver!" One guy complained. "All my coins to pay my landlord, they'll throw us out!"

Barnaby started writing down a list of stolen items.

"My life savings!" An old man said.

"All right all right, have no worries!" Barnaby called. "King's guard is on the case!" He rolled up the list and put it away. "We'll find the culprit!"

He rode Achilles away. A relief really, he was used to being surrounded by other soldiers but when it came to a group of angry peasants...that was another matter.

"Where we'll find them I don't know." He muttered to himself.

They rode past the circus. Barnaby stopped Achilles.

"Wait a minute." He frowned to himself. "A string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes to town? Coincidence, I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong?"

Achilles started counting with his hoof but Barnaby pulled on the reins.

"Achilles, that was a rhetorical question." He said irritatedly.

Achilles neighed as if he was muttering something sarcastic. He then reared up and whinnied before trotting off.

In a happier section of the town, some people were watching one of Grunkle Stan's puppet shows.

"You know, uh, the Festival de Amore is tomorrow." He said as a boy puppet. "Would you, uh, like to go?"

"Oh...I don't know." He then said as the girl puppet.

"But please, we shall have a good time." The boy puppet said.

"Well uh...I'd love to." The girl puppet decided.

The boy puppet dipped the girl puppet and kissed her.

Dipper and Wendy were there as well and looked away shyly.

"Hey grephew." Grunkle Stan suddenly said. "There you are, I was hoping you'd help me with my puppet shows tonight."

"Oh, uh, sorry grunkle but I'm showing Wendy around the city." Dipper said.

"Okay then, have a good time." Grunkle Stan smiled, glad Dipper finally had a girl. "I hope to see you two tomorrow."

"Oh I'll be there, someone has to ring La Fidèle you know." Dipper shrugged as he and Wendy left.

"That's not what I meant..." Grunkle Stan muttered to himself.

"Grephew? Grunkle?" Wendy said.

"Great-nephew and great-uncle." Dipper explained. "My sister Mabel came up with those terms."

"Oh." Wendy looked awkward.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, I was just...wondering...uh..." Wendy looked really awkward now.

"Oh." Dipper got it and now looked sad. "Our parents, Mabel's and mine...they were killed back when I was a baby. Judge Gideon, an enemy of the family...well let's just say I was lucky to have survived. If it wasn't for the family friend Archdeacon Quentin... Anyway, Mabel and Grunkle Stan were also lucky they hadn't been there at the time."

"I'm so sorry." Wendy looked empathetic. "Why did Gideon want to kill you and your family?"

"Gideon was a cruel man who believed he was virtuous and all others, including gypsies, were corrupted. When Grunkle Stan brought his band of gypsies here he saw how miserable Gideon was making everyone and so started performing for them to cheer them up. Gideon swore to kill every member of the family...fortunately, his own hatred brought about his own death before he could succeed."

"Very fortunate indeed." Wendy smiled. "If that hadn't happened then I would've never met you."

Dipper beamed at that, but then dropped his smile once Wendy looked sad again.

"I lost my parents too, when I was really young." Wendy explained. "They got sick and weren't able to get better."

"I'm sorry." Dipper said sympathetically. "Don't you have anyone else?"

"Just Robert, he took me in when I was six." Wendy shrugged.

"Well...you also have me...if you want me." Dipper said shyly.

Wendy smiled again.

"I do." She said.

Dipper beamed again.

Soon they came across one of the cooks, who was making a souffle.

"Try my fini souffle eh?" The cook put the souffle on the windowsill but it collapsed; he gasped.

"Oh, it's ruined." Wendy said sympathetically.

"No no, taste." Dipper smiled before giving Wendy a forkful of the souffle.

The cook cringed.

Wendy smiled and started eating more of the souffle.

"C'est mangnifigue." The cook smiled with relief.

Dipper and Wendy continued on, passing couples boating on the Seine. Dipper then ran ahead and picked up a green plant.

"Uh, I think those are weeds." Wendy said.

"Oh no," Dipper smiled before gently covering her eyes. "Smell."

Wendy did.

"They smell so...flowery." She smiled. "They're wonderful."

"It's rosemary." Dipper smiled. "Come on!"

He led her up some stairs and into a tower...where there were more stairs.

"This is one of my favorite spots in all of Paris!" Dipper grinned. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"But I, uh, can't...see anything." Wendy admitted awkwardly.

"Close your eyes." Dipper whispered. "Listen...to Paris."

Wendy obliged and started hearing all sorts of sounds, including music. Dipper then opened a door, causing Wendy to open her eyes. She saw the doorway and walked through it to see a beautiful view of Paris.

"Oh, Dipper it's wonderful." Wendy sighed. "Oh come on, show me more!"

Dipper grabbed a rope and gestured for her to join him. Wendy came closer and let him scoop her up so that her arms were around his neck. They both laughed as they swung onto a roof and ran and leapt along rooftops.

Since Notre Dame wasn't far away, the gargoyle quartet could see Dipper and Wendy dance along the rooftops through a window. They left the window and headed for a balcony, looking sad.

MERMANDO:

It's all too sudden

KATIE:

Our boy has grown

SOOS:

There's nothing more to do

MULTI-BEAR:

It's true

KATIE:

He's on his own

MERMANDO:

We've tried to teach him

MULTI-BEAR:

We've tried to show

SOOS:

The things a gargoyle

And a gar-guy

Ought to now

MERMANDO:

He's gone

KATIE:

He's left

SOOS:

And do we feel bereft?

MULTI-BEAR, MERMANDO, KATIE, AND SOOS:

NO!

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay

For our rip-roaring rhapsody

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Why should we be blue

His love is true, so bid the kid adieu

They then started dancing all over and played leapfrog with the inanimate gargoyles. They spun around, and Soos was so overjoyed that he leapt off a balcony as if he was going to fly. He flipped down to the next level instead, and the other three joined him. They then waved handkerchiefs towards Dipper and Wendy.

They weren't the only ones to notice Dipper being in love either. At this point Dipper was helping Wendy practice tightrope walking by using a string of pennants.

TOWNSPEOPLE:

Oh, wow

Just across the square

Look at Dipper there

SOOS:

Love has nailed him

Soos flew up and swung a fist triumphantly. Multi-Bear, Mermando, and Katie looked at him awkwardly.

TOWNSPEOPLE:

Oh, wow

Sighing when he talks

Flying when he walks

Dipper lost his balance and fell on his feet onto a stair railing. This caused Wendy to lose her balance too but Dipper caught her. They just smiled at each other.

SOOS:

Love's derailed him

Soos now swung the other three around but they all stopped when they heard thunder. It started to rain but while most of the townspeople sought shelter Dipper and Wendy just looked at the rain, shrugged at each other with smiles, and let some of the rain fall into their mouths. Dipper then slid down the stair railing onto the ground.

TOWNSPEOPLE:

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Oh, wow

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Just across the square

Sing a merry madrigal melody

Look at Dipper there

For his marvelous malady

Love's derailed him

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Oh, wow

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love

Sighing when he talks

He's fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen

Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen

Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen

Fa-la-la-la

Oh, wow

Dipper has fallen in love

Dipper and Wendy started dancing in the rain, inspiring some of the townspeople, mostly couples, to join in. They suddenly stopped upon another bold of lightning and roar of thunder. It was time to go inside. Dipper and Wendy laughed as they ran for Notre Dame and headed inside.


	7. Lovesickness Spreads

"Oh they're comin' they're comin! Go go go go!" Soos panicked quietly. "Spread out spread out!"

The gargoyle quartet scattered.

Dipper came up the stairs and helped Wendy up. He then headed for a curtained-off section.

"You can dry off in here." Dipper opened the curtain slightly.

Wendy went inside and started to dry herself off.

"Put er there, mon frere!" Soos raised his hand.

Dipper, distracted, just tossed off his cape. It landed over Soos.

"So what's the plan?" Soos asked, deciding to ignore the cape.

"Plan?" Dipper asked. "Uh..."

"A little soft music?" Mermando played his guitar.

"A little candlelight?" Katie lit a candle.

"A cozy tête-à-tête by the fire?" Multi-Bear spread some pillows around a fire in a metal pan suspended from three poles.

It turns out Katie had set up extra candles ahead of time as well, for they were around the area where the pillows and pan-fire were.

Wendy suddenly sneezed.

"Gesundheit." The gargoyle quartet said automatically.

"Oh, thank you." Wendy said.

Dipper, Multi-Bear, Mermando, and Katie froze, realizing what had just happened.

"You're welcome." Soos smiled as he fluffed a pillow, not having caught on.

Katie bopped him with a candlestick.

"Hey!" Soos protested.

Katie made a shushing motion with her finger. Soos put his hand over his mouth, now realizing what had just happened.

Wendy then came back, causing the gargoyle quartet to revert back to lifeless stone. Dipper went over to her as she saw colorful lights emanating from one of the bells. La Fidèle.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Wendy sighed as she went closer.

"Yes you are." Dipper sighed before catching himself. "Uh, I mean yes she is. La Fidèle, that is, that's her name. La Fidèle, the faithful one. But she's even more beautiful on the inside." He lifted the bell; Wendy hesitated. "I'll show you."

Wendy moved forward and Dipper gently lowered the bell.

"Whoa, this must be worth a fortune." Wendy remarked.

She looked at her reflection in one of the gems...and suddenly saw Robert. She gasped slightly and looked again...just her reflection. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You should get warm." Dipper gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Wendy agreed even though she knew that her sudden chill had actually come from remembering what she was supposed to do. But she couldn't possibly do it now, especially since she...she suddenly surprised herself, she loves Dipper? She thought about it as she headed for the fire and realized that yes, she did love Dipper.

As she sat down Dipper wrapped a blanket around her.

"Here, put this on." Dipper said.

"You're very kind." Wendy said.

"Oh." Dipper looked away shyly.

"Do...you really think there's more to me than what you see?" Wendy asked. "That I have...something else to give?"

"I do." Dipper smiled, lovestruck.

Wendy still looked a bit sad. Of course this was because she was afraid of hurting him, but Dipper thought it was something else.

"I know, I'm not much to look at." He sighed as he looked away.

Wendy went closer to him and gently made him look at her.

"I never met anyone like you before Dipper." She smiled, really feeling her love for him now. "I mean...you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known."

"Do you really think so?" Dipper smiled shyly.

"I do."

"I made this for you." Dipper gave her the carving of herself, which he had grabbed earlier. "Now you can always see yourself through my eyes."

Wendy looked at the carving and was touched. The carving of herself looked happier and more confident than she herself felt. Meaning that Dipper saw her not only as a pretty young lady, but also as a cheerful and positive person. With possibly some talent as well. She shed tears of joy, causing Dipper to look concerned.

"Well, I should...I mean I'd better...it's late and...well..." She stammered as she got up, now feeling shy.

Dipper stood up, looking worried now.

"I-I-I'm babbling again, stupid me." Wendy shook her head and then looked at the carving of herself. "No...no maybe I'm not. Thank you."

She kissed him on the forehead. He froze as his heart stopped for a moment and then sped up so fast he could barely feel it. He beamed.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as she headed for the stairs.

Dipper was too lovesick to speak. Wendy understood and left.

The gargoyle quartet then went over to Dipper.

"Oh, it does my heart good to see our boy like that." Multi-Bear smiled.

"Yes, he does seem to have a certain desparapajo." Mermando added.

Soos however was a bit concerned by Dipper's frozen state and tapped him. Dipper fell over still smiling lovesick.

"I hope it's not contagious." He remarked.

"Clam up Mr. Insensitive." Katie glared. "He's in love and the girl loves him back, at least be happy for him for that!"

"Okay okay geez..." Soos muttered.

The next day was the day before the Festival, but celebrations were going on anyway.

"Come see the lovely Mabel in her Dance de Amour!" Grunkle Stan said before showing a puppet to a couple of kids. "Careful, or you may lose your heart."

The puppet's 'heart' beat outward a couple times.

Mabel was dancing a dance she was more comfortable with. Nothing sultry, just fun steps and beating a tambourine. Clymene was juggling next to her, with Waddles helping to make sure that any stray balls stay juggled. Soon some kids joined Mabel in dancing.

"Mabel!" Dipper suddenly showed up from behind the stage. "Sis, you've got to help me!"

Mabel, concerned, gave her tambourine to one of the girls so that the kids could continue the dance on their own. She then went with Dipper into her tent. Also concerned, Clymene and Waddles followed them into the tent.

"Dipster, what is it what's wrong?" Mabel asked as Dipper sat down.

"I think I'm sick." Dipper explained. "I feel awful, and then wonderful and then wonderfully awful and then awfully wonderful."

Mabel smiled, starting to get it. Clymene and Waddles however were confused.

"Euphoria." Mabel realized.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep..." Dipper sighed.

"I see...and it hurts to breathe but you don't care?" Mabel guessed.

"Yes yes! Exactly!" Dipper said. "What do I do?"

"Well you have to tell her how you feel." Mabel smiled.

Dipper fell silent, realizing that his symptoms were because of his feelings for Wendy.

"H-how can I?" He hung his head. "What would she say?"

"Sorry, I can't help you with this one." Mabel went over and comfortingly put a hand under his chin. "You'll have to find out yourself."

"But I-"

Mabel helped him up.

"Hey, you're ready." She smiled.

Dipper slowly started to smile too, realizing that Mabel meant that Wendy's the one.


	8. Accusations and Complications

"That circus is responsible for a string of robberies." Barnaby suddenly entered the tent.

"What?" Mabel gasped.

Dipper also looked shocked.

"I like the circus daddy, I want to join-" Clymene went back to juggling.

"Absolutely not!" Barnaby scolded, making Clymene lose her concentration. "Those people-"

"Those people?" Mabel glared. "How can you lump people together like that?"

"Look, I don't know specifically who's responsible for the robberies." Barnaby said defensively. "So I'm blaming the circus in general until I can get enough facts to eliminate suspects. In fact I'm going to leave soon to ask Robert about the robberies, see what he says."

Mabel calmed down.

"You can eliminate Wendy as a suspect now." Dipper frowned. "She's different."

"Maybe, and maybe-" Barnaby stopped, realizing that Dipper truly loved Wendy; he sighed. "Look, I understand that you love her so much but I have to do my job and catch the culprit." He said gently. "I just hope that Wendy doesn't have anything to do with the robberies...or at least is being forced into it instead of doing it of her own free will."

"Yeah, well I'm sure of the first one." Dipper glared before storming out.

Mabel tried to stop Dipper but she couldn't reach him in time. She hung her head.

"I am sorry...I've been waiting for Dipper to find the right girl too." Barnaby said. "But I have to catch the culprits before things get any worse."

"I understand." Mabel hugged Barnaby. "I just hope Wendy really doesn't have anything to do with the robberies."

Clymene then started to leave angrily.

"Clymene..." Barnaby sighed.

Clymene glared at him.

"Clymene." Mabel said; this time Clymene stopped. "I understand how much you love the circus, but we wouldn't have let you join even if there hadn't been any robberies. You belong with your father and I, at least until you're an adult. Once you are of age then you can join a circus if you still want to."

"As long as it's an innocent circus." Barnaby added.

Clymene sighed, but realized that Mabel was right. She then smiled and hugged her mother.

"I guess I would've missed you and daddy and Uncle Dipster if I did leave with the circus." She admitted.

"I promise Clymene, I'll only arrest the real culprits and the innocent circus performers can go free." Barnaby said.

Clymene actually smiled at him.

"Well, I'd better go and ask Robert those questions." Barnaby headed outside. "I just hope Dipper forgives me later..."

"He will once the truth is revealed." Mabel said reassuringly.

"Right." Barnaby got onto Achilles. "I'll see you both at dinner tonight if my investigating doesn't take too long."

"Okay, bye dear." Mabel smiled.

"Bye daddy." Clymene waved.

Barnaby headed for the circus.

Meanwhile, at the circus, Wendy was practicing tightrope walking. She was getting a lot better.

"What are you doing now my little cabbage?" Robert sighed, suddenly appearing.

This time, Wendy didn't lose her balance.

"Practicing." She said cooly.

"Why strain yourself?" Robert chuckled. "Oh and did you find out where the monster keeps his bell trinket?"

"He is not a monster." Wendy glared. "And I am not your trinket."

"I mean to have that bell!" Robert glared back.

"I want nothing more to do with your thefts."

"Oh really? And how will you survive out there? On your looks?"

"Dipper sees something you don't." Wendy retorted.

"Oh really, well what if he was to have an unfortunate accident?" Robert snapped.

This time Wendy lost her balance. The two strongmen from earlier picked her up and carried her towards Robert.

"If I have to go up there with my men and do it the hard way, the hunchback may get hurt."

Wendy's heart twisted painfully.

"No you can't!" She protested. "You wouldn't."

"You want him alive, then lure the bell ringer away while I steal La Fidèle." Robert smiled evilly. "Lead him out of harm's way."

Wendy nodded reluctantly. The strongmen dropped her and they and Robert left.

Wendy collapsed onto her stomach, her heart hurting real bad, and she reached for the carving of herself that Dipper had made. She didn't want to betray Dipper, but she couldn't let him get hurt...

Meanwhile Dipper was looking at the carving of himself. He wasn't sure about telling Wendy how he felt, but he then remembered what she had said to him the previous night. He smiled, stood up, and grabbed the red rose.

Meanwhile, Barnaby had arrived at the circus. He headed for Robert's wagon.

Robert was inside the wagon admiring a ruby on a chain.

"Oo lovely." He smiled.

He suddenly heard the door open and quickly closed the box. However he saw that he still had the ruby and kept it hidden in his hand.

"I'm here about a rash of robberies." Barnaby said sternly.

"A rash, oo." Robert said as he hid the ruby under a wizard's hat. "I find a little soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion."

"I'm talking about thefts in town." Barnaby frowned.

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Portraits." He ordered.

His non-performing assistant pressed the button for the mirrors and the mirrors slid upward.

"Well we've had nothing gone missing." Robert said.

Barnaby headed for the box and opened it...it was empty. Thank goodness for trick boxes.

"My investigation leads me here." Barnaby showed Robert the ruby on a chain.

Yup, Barnaby had then checked the wizard hat when Robert wasn't looking. Robert thought of how to divert attention away from himself...and got an idea.

"Oh it's true captain, and it's my fault." He pretended to be upset.

"You're confessing?" Barnaby was surprised.

"Absolutely, she's my responsibility." Robert said. "She-she's been a thief since she was six. I-I thought I could break her of it if I gave her a job. A place to call home. Oh Wendy...oh Wendy..." He fake-sobbed.

"Wendy?" Barnaby was upset; Dipper was going to be so heartbroken. "Where is she?"

"Gone, she and the-uh-hunchback are strolling about the town." Robert sighed.

"Thank you." Barnaby said reluctantly.

"No thank you captain." Robert said, smiling with his back towards Barnaby.

"I'll let you get back to your...self." Barnaby left awkwardly.

"Perfect. I make the heist of the century while the girl leads the monster and the captain away." Robert grinned to one of his portraits.

Wendy headed for Notre Dame, her mind a jumble. She wondered if she should tell Dipper the truth...but would he even believe her? And even if he did would he ever forgive her?

As she approached the doors she almost ran into Dipper, who had just come out.

"Wendy!" Dipper quickly hid the rose behind his back. "I, uh, want to talk with you."

"Oh...uh, let's go for a walk." Wendy pulled him away from Notre Dame.

Meanwhile, the circus was packing up. Even though Clymene had given up leaving with Robert she still hoped that she could get some tips from him before he left. She soon saw him leaving with his strongmen.

"Oh oh! Mr. Robert!" She took out her balls and started juggling them. "Can you give me-"

Robert grabbed one of her balls and autographed it.

"Some...tips..." She finished hesitantly.

"Ah the price you pay." Robert said to himself as he and the strongmen let.

Clymene was stunned by his rude attitude.

"Hey wait!" She called after him.

Waddles, who was with her, oinked.

"Well I've gotta get those tips before he leaves." Clymene shrugged before running after Robert.

Waddles ran after her.

"Where are you guys going?" Clymene called after Robert and his men.

In another section of Paris, Barnaby was pointing to the image of Wendy on a circus poster.

"Have you seen this woman?" He asked various people.

No one had.


	9. Robbery and Heartbreak

Back at Notre Dame, Soos was playing with some of the carvings when he and the other gargoyles heard a door open. They scattered into the rafters. Robert and the strongmen appeared.

"Hey, who are these clowns?" Katie asked.

"Wendy says that La Fidèle is...this one!" Robert went to La Fidèle but his smile turned to disappointment.

"I smell something rotten in Denmark." Multi-Bear said worriedly.

"Good sense of smell." Soos remarked, misunderstanding the phrase.

"Oh the fool! Look at this ugly thing!" Robert complained...until he saw colored lights over La Fidèle. "Huh? What the-" He went inside the bell and saw all the gems. "Oo lovely, I'm rich, rich! I wonder if they make diamond underwear?"

"Oh they're stealing La Fidèle!" Katie realized.

Mermando looked around until he saw a bell hanging over Robert, who had just left La Fidèle. He beamed and went over to a selection of ropes, with Soos, Katie, and Multi-Bear following.

"Hold this." Mermando gave Soos a rope.

Soos lost his grip and a bell fell on them instead.

"What part of 'hold this' was too complex?" Mermando asked dryly.

Back to Dipper and Wendy, they were silently walking on one of the bridges.

"There's something I have to tell you-" Wendy said.

"There's something you need to know-" Dipper said at the same time.

They both chuckled.

"Wendy, you know the Festival is tomorrow and I-I-I thought that I mean we could..." He gave her the rose. "You know...go?"

Wendy felt even worse.

"Dipster I'm not the person you think I am." She said sadly as she gave him back the rose. "But I want to be more than anything."

Dipper looked hurt...but then remembered Barnaby's belief about the circus having thieves in it.

"Wendy, tell me the truth." He said seriously.

Wendy looked at him sadly. She only hoped that he would forgive her...

Around this time, Clymene and Waddles had caught up with Robert and the strongmen. She saw that they had a curtain where La Fidèle should be.

"Hey, what happened to La Fidèle?" She whispered.

Waddles just oinked confusedly.

"Adve mysterium." Robert said; the strongmen rolled their eyes. "Obscuro tintanavalum. Mirable visu. Eche ofacto!"

He pulled the curtain down and La Fidèle was gone!

"They stole it!" Clymene gasped. "Dad was right! Come on, we got to find out where they're taking the bell."

Waddles oinked with agreement and they ran off.

"All right I've had enough!" Katie said before slamming her head against the bell she and the others were still trapped in.

This created a bonging sound that everyone outside Notre Dame could hear. Unfortunately it happened the same time that Wendy was about to tell Dipper the truth.

"Something's wrong!" Dipper gasped, realizing that one of the gargoyles was creating the sound. "We have to hurry!"

He grabbed her hand and ran for Notre Dame.

"Bu-but Dipster I...!" Wendy protested.

Barnaby and the other soldiers heard the sound too and galloped for Notre Dame. Everyone was soon there.

"La Fidèle! She has been stolen!" Quentin came outside.

"Let's find her or the Festival will be ruined!" Grunkle Stan glared; of course he was also thinking about the money he wouldn't earn if the Festival couldn't take place...

"Robert!" Barnaby realized that he had been tricked. "How could I have been such a fool!"

"Robert?" Dipper overheard.

"Seal off the city, every street, every river, every alley!" Barnaby ordered the soldiers. "They won't get far with a bell that size."

The soldiers obeyed. Dipper looked at his rose and then turned to Wendy.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her with pain in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you, I tried." Wendy said quickly.

"You used me!" Dipper snapped.

"No, please..."

"'Which one is La Fidèle?' 'Let-let's go for a walk' you never cared about me!" Dipper headed for Notre Dame.

"No that is not true!" Wendy cried desperately.

"I guess she did have something to do with those robberies after all." Dipper said as he passed Barnaby.

"Dipster I'm so sorry...take her away." Barnaby told a couple soldiers.

"No! No Dipster please, just let me explain." Wendy ran after Dipper but the soldiers grabbed her. "Look at me! Dipper just look at me!" She started to sob.

Dipper shut the door without glancing back, but Barnaby listened to her tone and looked at her. He realized that maybe one of his theories was right: the theory that she had been forced into all this. He dismounted and ran after Dipper.

"Dipper wait!" He said.

"What do you want?" Dipper said angrily.

"Look, there's still a chance that she had just been forced into all this." Barnaby said gently as he put a hand on Dipper's hunch. "She does seem to still care about you despite the bell having already been stolen."

"Just give it up." Dipper pulled away. "I never want to see her again."

Barnaby, realizing that Dipper was too hurt to listen, decided to leave Dipper alone and go interrogate Wendy.

Dipper headed for the bell tower, but stopped as he neared the top and collapsed on the steps. He cried, extremely heartbroken. He felt like his heart had been torn to pieces. He looked at his rose and started plucking the petals off. He had no one to give the rose to anyway.

"Dispter!"

That was Multi-Bear!

"Oh Dispter!" He called again.

Dipper ran for the top and found his gargoyle friends trapped inside a bell.

"Dipster is that you?" Katie called.

"I say amigo, bit of assistance?" Mermando said.

"Hey, get us out of here!" Soos demanded.

Dipper went to them and tipped over the bell, freeing them.

"We got to hurry!" Multi-Bear hopped out.

"Andale!" Mermando added.

"It wasn't my fault!" Soos quickly said.

"One at a time!" Dipper said.

"It's Clymene!" Katie said.

"She's gone after them!" Soos said.

Dipper grew a determined look before rapidly climbing down Notre Dame. No one was going to hurt his niece while he was around!


	10. Going After Robert

Soldiers went all over the city. Some headed for the circus but most of it was gone.

"What happened to the circus?" One soldier asked.

"Halt!" Another soldier said to a hay wagon in another section of the city. "Okay, come on!"

More soldiers pushed forward a door to a huge wooden fence. Other entrances were also sealed off.

But what no one knew was that Robert, the strongmen, and his non-performing assistant were taking the catacombs out of the city.

"Won't be long now 'til we're home free." Robert gloated, sitting down and resting his feet on a lump of cloth...that oinked in protest.

Startled, he lifted the cloth to find Clymene and Waddles. Waddles tried to attack Robert but one of the strongmen grabbed him. Waddles squealed and struggled and finally managed to break free. He then made his escape, he knew he was outnumbered. Time to find Barnaby.

"You won't get away with this!" Clymene glared. "My dad's captain of the guard!"

"Captain of the guard eh? Really?" Robert smiled, glad she told him this.

Back at the Palace of Justice...

"Captain, the city is secured." One soldier said. "But there is no sign of Robert."

"We have to look further!" Barnaby ordered.

"Barnaby!" Mabel showed up with Dipper.

"Clymene's gone after Robert!" Dipper said.

"I've looked everywhere!" Mabel said.

"I've got men all over the city, we'll find her." Barnaby went to Mabel and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You're looking in all the wrong places." Wendy, who was still imprisoned, said.

Barnaby had interrogated her earlier and found out that Robert forced her to work for him to make up for her having stolen coins from him back when she was six. She also said that she truly loved Dipper and only led him away to prevent him from getting hurt. Barnaby believed her, but kept her locked up since he was too busy trying to locate Robert to think of another place to put her. Wendy understood, and accepted her being locked up as punishment for having hurt Dipper.

"Robert has made a living from illusion but I can outthink him." Wendy continued. "It's the same as the disappearing elephant, there was always a tunnel under the stage. He's taken the bell underground."

"The catacombs." Mabel realized. "He could be using the catacombs."

"But there are miles of catacombs." Barnaby sighed. "There has to be a way to narrow it down... Wait, Mabel where's Waddles?"

"I don't know...I think he left-" Mabel got it. "Left with Clymene, of course! All we have to do is listen for his squeals and we'll find Clymene and Robert."

"Right." Barnaby went over to free Wendy. "You're coming with us, we may need your help."

"I'll do whatever I can." Wendy promised.

They all left for the catacombs. Neither of them admitted it, but they all felt pretty creeped out down there. Suddenly they heard squealing!

"Waddles!" Mabel cried happily. "Over here Waddles, come on boy!"

Waddles showed up.

"Waddles where's Clymene?" She asked.

Waddles oinked and squealed.

"Hurry Waddles, take us to her." She said.

Waddles led her, Dipper, Barnaby, and Wendy down the catacombs.

Meanwhile, Robert was looking at his reflection in a hand-held mirror.

"Which will go better with my eyes: diamonds or sapphires?" He asked.

"Robert!"

Startled, Robert looked up and saw Barnaby, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and a whole bunch of soldiers surrounding him. Fortunately for him, they couldn't easily reach him due to him being in the water and them being slightly high up on stone floors.

"Bonjour capitan!" Robert stood up.

"Surrender now!" Barnaby ordered before closing the gate on him. "You got no way out!"

"Oh really? I see things a bit differently." Robert used his smoke to reveal Clymene, who was dangling from his hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed.

Dipper glared at Robert and advanced towards him a few feet.

"Let her go!" Barnaby growled as Mabel looked at Clymene worriedly.

"Let her go? I think not captain." Robert scoffed gloatingly. "She's my ticket out of here."

Wendy gasped to herself, realizing that Robert was never going to let Clymene go.

"You are not going anywhere Robert." Barnaby unsheathed his sword. "Now release my daughter!"

Other soldiers unsheathed their swords too.

"Let me pass safely and you may see your precious little girl again." Robert said.

"Dipper he means it, he'll hurt Clymene." Wendy whispered to Dipper. "But I know how we can save her. Please trust me."

"Why? So you can escape with Robert?" Dipper scoffed.

"Don't test me captain!" Robert said.

"Daddy!" Clymene screamed, really scared.

Barnaby cringed...and brought up the gate.

"Lovely." Robert chuckled to himself.

Dipper hung his head, afraid that he would never see his niece again.

"Dipper listen to me." Wendy tried again. "I know I hurt you, I'm sorry, but I am someone you can trust."

"How can I? I've already made that mistake." Dipper turned away with pain in his voice.

"Dipper there is more to me."

Dipper paused and turned around. He looked into Wendy's eyes and saw sadness and regret and...it couldn't be. But it was, it was...love. She loved him? His heart started to heal...

The gate now was fully up. Dipper realized he had no other choice so he reached out his hand. Wendy took it and led him away...

Robert started to leave.

"Well done mon capitan." He chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Clymene screamed, still scared.

Barnaby and Mabel hugged each other tightly, hoping that Clymene would be set free soon.

Dipper and Wendy were on a ledge ahead of Robert. Dipper tossed a lasso over and it looped around a rock. Dipper held the rope tightly and Wendy climbed on.

"You hold the rope, I'll do the rest." She said.

She started walking down, trying hard to keep her balance.

"A hush comes over the crowd, as Wendy performs her graceful trick." She whispered; she looked down and nearly lost her balance again, but caught herself. "I can do this, I can do this."

"I know you can." Dipper smiled.

Wendy smiled back, realizing that he had forgiven her, but it turned into an angry, determined look when she overheard Clymene struggling. She continued until she was over the waterway, and then quickly sat down and reached down. She grabbed Clymene, much to Robert's extreme shock, and brought her up to the rope. She then stood up and held Clymene close to her. Robert looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Robert cried, still very shocked.

"Just standing here looking pretty." Wendy said coldly.

Dipper laughed.

Having overheard, Barnaby and Mabel looked passed the gate and saw what had happened. They both smiled with relief and Wendy smiled back at them. The soldiers stormed over to Robert to arrest him.

"No no not the face!" Robert pleaded. "Watch the face."

Wendy leaned down and gave Clymene to Mabel. Clymene, Mabel, and Barnaby hugged each other tightly.

Outside and aboveground, the soldiers dragged Robert and his strongmen and non-performing assistant into a wagon for prisoners.

"Fools this is Robert!" Robert protested. "This is not the ending I had in mind!"

"Get in there." A soldier grunted as he and the other soldier tossed him into the wagon.

"No prison can hold me!" Robert added. "Wait, we can work this out! Did I mention I can do birthday parties?"


	11. True Love Carved in Stone

The next day with the Festival d'Amour. With La Fidèle returned and Robert locked up the festivities went on as if nothing had happened. Dipper started to ring La Fidèle.

"And now, while Dipper rings La Fidèle, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear!" Grunkle Stan said.

Couples did, until it was Barnaby and Mabel's turn.

"Well, we recovered La Fidèle, arrested a thief, and Dipper got his girl." Barnaby smirked. "All in all, not bad huh?"

"Nope, and it can only get better from here." Mabel smiled.

"Yup, only one last thing to take care of." Barnaby smiled before shouting: "I love Mabel!"

"And I love Barnaby!" Mabel shouted.

They kissed. Achilles shook his head...until a beautiful gypsy horse approached him. He whinnied excitedly and accepted the rose she gave him. They trotted off holding tails.

The bell suddenly stopped ringing. Everyone looked up and saw why: Wendy had joined Dipper.

"Dipper." She smiled as she handed him a red rose. "You have shown me that the world is full of miracles."

"Just ordinary miracles." Dipper shrugged, smiling. "They happen every day."

"How romantic." Clymene, who was up there with Dipper and Wendy, sighed.

"Yeah, romantic." Dipper and Wendy agreed, smiling at each other.

"Oh, I'm so happy I could just mildew." Mermando sighed. "Es tan maravilloso."

"Ah lighten up! Take your heart for granite." Soos said before starting to sob. "Like me."

"Yeah, your heart is granite all right." Katie chuckled, patting Soos on the back.

"Oh, she'd better take good care of our boy." Multi-Bear sighed.

"Don't worry, I will." Wendy chuckled.

Soos stopped sobbing. He and the other gargoyles stared at her.

"Wha-?" Mermando said.

"Huh?" Katie said.

Wendy winked. The gargoyle quartet dropped their jaws so much that they fell off. Wendy and Dipper just chuckled. Wendy then kissed Dipper, who froze for a second before returning the kiss. He ended up letting go of La Fidèle's rope, so Clymene rang the bell for them instead.

"I love Wendy!" Dipper shouted, scooping Wendy into his arms.

"And I love Dipper!" Wendy shouted.

Everyone cheered, happy for Dipper.

"That's my brother!" Mabel cheered.

Oh don't worry about the gargoyle quartet, their jaws reattached themselves.

Dipper and Wendy weren't the only ones together either. The carvings of themselves were together as well, on the carving of the bridge.


End file.
